the nightshade warriors
by shadow wairrior
Summary: This story is about a young mutant who has forgotten her life before she was 8 and when she joins the x-men doesn't realize how close to home she really is. Can't really say more, suck at summary, rated T 'cause I'm paronoid
1. prolog

My name is Luise Katherine Berington, i am 15 years old,and i have an 11 year old younger brother named Drayden Berington, but i call him Dray. When i was eight we got put in a foster home, and thats about as far back as i can remember. Two years later when i was 10 our foster father pulled a nife on me,and i lost so much blood i developed a case of amnesia. Then he sent us to separate foster homes, my current foster home is still my second, as is Drays. I curently have an older 'sister' and one that might as well have been my twin, we were so close to age. The older one was Andrea, she is always insulting me and making me do her chores. Auberney was the other one, she is my best friend, we share everything together, for instance were both mutants, she can control water and heal, i can control all four elements fly and turn invisible. Drays also a mutant he can control machines and electricity. My school life is worse than at home, but im able to find an escape from everything with Dray, Auberney, and one kid who goes by Flames. At night we all prowl the rooftops in search of skulls to bust. At that time we use our nicknames, mine is Shadow because im just a shadow in the night, Auberneys is Aqua on acount of her powers, just like Auberney Drays nickname has to do with his mutation, its Electro, then you have Flames we only see him at night so Flames is his nickname, he can control fire. Were all vigilantees, i lead the group, and we call our selves the nightshade warriors.


	2. chapter 1 memories and Marti Gras

Chapter 1 memories and Marti Gras

"Auberney," I called, "hurry up Marti Gras is not going to..."

I was cut short by Auberney yelling back as she came down the stairs."Don't freak out i'm coming," then she saw me and her mouth fell open,

And with good reason to. I was wearing a fiery red one strap flowing dress that went down to my ankles, I had on golden 2" heals, shiny red gloves that went up to my elbows, my raven-black hair was tied back in a braid with gold thread, and I had a simple red hawk like mask with a golden jewel at the tip. Basically its a miracle that im even going outside, I looked so girly.

While Auberney had a simple black dress, combat boots, ice-blue fingerless short gloves, her dark hair in a braid, and no mask. To sum it up she looked ready for school except she had on a dress.

"Look," I said. "Don't mention anything about this to anyone, and because this is about that anonymous tip we got, just call me Shadow. Alright Aqua?"

"Fine, Luise." She agreed. I cringed, no one called me Luise i was either called Katherine or Kate.

Then I turned and was just about to walk through the door when I felt a splitting headache coming on.

I cursed, Auberney must have realized what was going on because she caught me just as i blacked out.

_Great,_I thought, _another blackout, at least it means im remembering something._

Suddenly I was in a lab type room, with a containment unit like ones used to sedate people.

I looked at myself and realized i was like a ghost . Then I looked through the glass on the containment unit, and realized that inside the unit was A younger version of me , probably about 8 years old.

There was the sound of footsteps, and then an 8 year old x-23 came in. She looked at the containment unit and her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry they did this to you Diana." X-23 said, I remembered the name, Dray called me it on occasion.

Then she pushed a button and got in front of the containment unit just in time to catch young me as I fell out.

"Thanks Laura" Young me,Diana, said weekly. "Where's Drayden."

"He's already outside and safe, now we better hurry." Laura answered.

Then the scene faded and i woke up.

After I woke, and Auberney had said I was only out for two minutes, we started to make our way down the streets that we knew all to well, to the biggest celebration of the year.

"Thats right people" says anonymous voice stupidly trying to take over the fanfiction from the middleverse. "The better version of my best friend lives in New Orleans."

"Tilla!" Screams Luise. "This is my fanfiction get out, and besides arent you supposed to be in another fanfiction as Rouges adopted daughter and a shield agent."

"Gees Kate do you want me to get Diana over here." Responded the stupid Tilla "hey stop calling me stupid! Diana!"

"What the how did I get here" Diana showes up "I was refusing since you called her" she gestured to Luise while yelling at Tilla "The better version of me when were just the same."

Luise drags the two girls from the fanfiction and sighs as she goes back to the story.

Then Auberney shows up in the middleverse, "Hey'" she says, "so did Tilla try to take over the fanfiction?"

"Yep," Luise responds.

"Alright well lets get on with the story were up to the part were Dray and Flames come up and Flames has a matching outfit to yours." Auberney fills in.

"Auberney!" Luise exclaims, "major spoiler... wait so if you read ahead in the script then does Flames really have a matching outfit to mine?"

"Yep"

"Okay lets get on with the fanfic."

Finally back in the right realm I look at the streets that I didn't know, at the time, I would leave in a few short days, maybe forever.

Then, well Auberney managed to spoil what happens next, Dray and Flames came to join us.

Dray was wearing his normal night clothes with his strawberry-blond hair (that i say is on the verge of silver) in a mess. Then Flames well had a fiery red tux, with the same mask as me, and golden tux shoes, With his brown hair combed back with hair oil, no gloves.

Auberney and Dray looked from me to Flames. Auberney with mock surprise, cheater, and Dray with what seemed as genuine surprise.

Then a familiar voice sounded behind us, "glad you all came." I turned to see Laura.

_Mwahahaha it's a cliff hanger mwahahahahaha_

_Oh the thing with Tilla trying to take over the story i was extreamly bored and it just popped into my mind._

_But im thinking of doing that more with TILLA ALERT to worn you, only if the majority likes it._

_Now please reveiw and i will give you donuts like these:_

_(()) ( ()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (()) (())_

_:( i suck at donuts._

_Oh and before i forget try and guess why Laura was there cause not even i know so i might just use some ideas just to worn you._


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm back and I just realized that i never did a disclaimer so here it is_

_I do not own x-men evolution :'( _

_There don't expect me to do another one_

_And the whole thing with Tilla last chapter ya not going to do that again._

_Without further ado... _

Chapter 2 i become an x-men

"Laura" I exclaimed. "Your the one that sent the anonymous tip?"

She nodded then grinned and I could tell she was holding back a laugh "you look so ridiculous Diana"

she said.

I pouted and everyone burst out laughing. "Whatever." I said "what are you doing here Laura?"

"Well" she started "when I got out of hydra I looked for you guys, then when I found out you never

made it to your family I figured something went wrong with the escape plan."

Dray and I looked down and pain filled our faces. I spoke up, "We never made it back, we got this far

and were put in foster care, later I developed amnesia and now I cant remember anything before the

day Dray and I escaped."

"Wait a minute," Dray broke in "I thought you could only remember as far back as our first day in foster

care."

"I had another blackout just before coming." I explained.

Laura looked at as with pity in her eyes. "Well anyway you guys want to come stay at the institute

with me and yes youll still get to be vigilantees you'd just have to sneek out"

I though about it "well" I said "if it means we can get away from this place then im in" I looked at

the others "are you all coming?" I asked them.

Almost imediatly Drayden nodded yes, but Auberney took a little longer before she

decided shed go.

Then Flames looked at Laura and then me before responding "I cant go," he said, "plus someone will

Need to stay here to keep up the work."

I nodded completly understanding

"Very well" Laura said "now lets leave"


	4. Chapter 3 im not the only vigilante now

Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since Laura came and got us. So far life's been well at the institute. Professor X, has been helping me get over my amnesia. Not going well on that the Professor says that something in my past must be so horrible my mind doesn't want to remember. Laura says it has something to do with hydra…. When the time comes I'm joining Laura destroying those guys. May seem harsh but they ruined my life….. And there evil so it's only fair.

Since coming here I've gained a couple new friends, Kitty, Rouge, Tabitha, Bobby, and Evan. At school I really like my schedule 'cause I have a free period sixth so I just get to leave school early. I'm a little upset though because with the time I got here I can't join the girls' basketball team like I always do. I just kick Evans but in one on one matches.

Every night Dray, Auberney, and I, have been fighting down the crime. Well that is till last week when Dray and Auberney decided to stop, so now I'm all on my own. That's actually were I am now. On some random roof top waiting for something to happen. It's been slow lately because everyone here seems to know who I am and where I come from. Apparently that's not too far from here.

Suddenly there was a commotion down the street, 3 seconds after I heard it I felt a tremor and groaned.

_Great,_I thought, brotherhood alert specifically Lance, Kittys boyfriend.

I started to make my way down to where I heard all the commotion, but as I got there, I was surprised to see everything fine, and a group of five girls was leaving. I immediately recognized the girls and new they had tied everything up here, but I'd have to talk to them later.

_Later At the institute_

I was waiting in front of the garage for the group I saw earlier. Then I saw them no longer in the outfits they were using. The group consisted of Rouge, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, and Jean. Okay I mean I can understand Rouge, Kitty, definitely Tabitha, and even Amara, but Jean that's a little hard to picture. The moment the girls realized I was there they all had looks on there faces as if they just got caught doing something bad by someone who really cared.

Tabitha murmured "busted."

I smiled "alright," I said in a commanding voice, "you guys are going to explain to me what you were doing out so late," then kind of jokingly, "and if you're vigilantes than you should have told me sooner."

They eyed me wearily then Kitty noticed my outfit, "like want to tell us what the outfit is for?"

We all started quietly giggling, so no one would hear us. I knew what they were out for and they knew what I was out for.

"Alright everyone." Jean said, "Let's get to bed we can talk about this later. Besides we already got caught last time don't want that to happen again now do we?"

The others nodded, and we went inside careful as to not wake anyone silently agreeing on talking about it in the morning.

Anyone wondering on how they can silently agree on something that would need talking, well they're all girls, do I need more explanation? oh and slightly different from way others written just did this on desktop instead of tablet.


	5. Chapter 4 of assassins and thiefs

I woke up at 6:30. I know that's early for a Saturday but I still had to talk to the girls. When I got to the kitchen I noticed only Rouge and Jean were awake, and Rouge was on the phone. Jean got up from the table and came over to me.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked.

"Remy LeBeau. He's her boyfriend, and an ex-Acolyte." Jean answered.

Rouge came over looking very happy, "Remy says he'll be back in a few minutes," she said. Then looked at me, "come on I wanna introduce ya two."

I nodded my head "Actually Rouge," I said "I already know Remy." They looked at me, "long story I'll explain later, but for now let's go meet him out front."

We went out front, after Jean did a mental scan and determined the other girls weren't going to wake up soon, and waited for Remy. Finally we heard a motorcycle engine and Rouge declared it was him. Kind of guessed that anyway, he used to say he wanted a motorcycle. As he pulled up I could tell he was surprised to see me here, then he just shrugged it off. He got of his bike only to be tackled into a hug by Rouge.

"Hey chere," he said, "Good ta see ya again." And then he gave her a kiss.

I looked at Jean a question in my expression saying '_how can he touch her without passing out?'_ she answered using her telepathy "_Remy shrouds himself in kinetic energy which protects him."_ she explained. Well that explains it. Then the two came back over here.

"So," Rouge began, "Kate tells me you two already know each other? Could you say how? Kate won't."

He looked like he was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked and it said unknown number.

I answered "Hello."

"They've found ya," A male voice said, I recognized the voice, "if ya don't leave now they're gonna get ta ya and end ya."

"Got it," I responded a southern accent slipping into my voice, "danks for de warning, Julien."

"Don't mention it." He replied. Then hung up.

Remy was looking at me weird and Rouge looked like she was a little confused. Jean was probably reading their minds.

Then Remy looked like he was holding back a laugh. "Ok," he said, "Remy knows ya would've needed help when ya betrayed the assassins, but how ya get Julien's help?"

"Well," I started, "since I'm 'technically' Julien's sister," I coughed "not really," then continued, "he decided he wasn't going to deal with the same thing he did when Bella left and helped."

Rouge suddenly understood, "So that's how ya two know each other," she concluded, then she looked at me, "You're an assassin," I nodded

"Look," I said "I got to go an tell Dray they found us be back at the institute in about 2, 3 weeks." And with that I ran inside.

-This is line break don't worry-

_(An) Alright people review and get your friends to read and review and then review again I shall stop writing if I don't get at least 2 more reviews. Oh and if you review you get cookie.  
_


End file.
